El Lobo y el hurón
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Él sabía que se había jodido con eso del hurón. Está seguro que tener un animal de esos sería como convivir con un mini Stiles.


**Disclaimer:** TW no me pertenece, aunque de ser así haría las cosas mucho mejor, creo.

 **N.A:** tenía mucho tiempo con esta historia guardada, así que para actualizar en grande, vengo con ella. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla -guiño, guiño.

* * *

 ** _El Lobo y el hurón_**

 ** _~O~_**

 _Porque tú no eres sólo mi lobo..._

 _También eres mi guardián._

Cuando la madre pereció, todos creyeron que la cría moriría en las profundidades de aquel bosque. Un pequeño animal que aún no podía defenderse por su cuenta es el aperitivo favorito de los predadores nocturnos.

La noche aún no terminaba de morir cuando el pequeño animal despertó sin ser consciente realmente de qué hora era. Sus pequeños y redondos ojos ámbar se encontraron con los imponentes arboles del bosque que antes bien pudieron darle temor, pero ahora con aquel cálido pelaje oscuro cubriendo su cuerpo del peligro, no tenía por qué temer.

Así que a la final no tuvo reparo alguno en incorporarse sobre sus cuatro patas y andar sobre el lomo acolchado de la bestia durmiente que cerca yace. Sus ojos observaron el cuerpo del animal, y un sonido, tal vez parecido al siseo se escuchó levemente. Al momento, fue respondido por un gruñido.

No pudo evitar retozar de alegría, pero a los segundos un nuevo gruñido salió, percatándose que estaba saltando sobre el lomo oscuro del animal. No se bajó, tampoco acató a la advertencia de aquel gruñir, y si pudiese sonreír, tal vez lo estaría haciendo en aquel momento cuando observó que el imponente predador se incorporaba, sentándose perezosamente sobre sus patas traseras.

Los ojos verdes de aquella bestia le escrutaron, dando bufidos en descontento de vez en cuando. Y eso, también ignoró, así como ignoraba los ronquidos de los demás animales en torno al claro donde se ubicaba. Todos de distintas especies y sin embargo, un clan formaban. A él le gustaba aquella sensación, y quizá la euforia del momento le hizo perder el sueño. Era usual despertarse al alba, retozar un poco con los pequeños cachorros y brincar luego al lomo del líder porque ahí era cálido y seguro.

Dijeron alguna vez, hace unos cuantos años atrás que no sobreviviría. Estaba solo en ese mundo. Pero ahí estaba la prueba fehaciente de lo contrario.

Otro suave gruñido, él no se percató cuando enroscó su peluda cola marrón en torno a la pata derecha del lobo. Pero ahí estaba. El gruñido le hubiese hecho apartarse como otras tantas veces, pero esta vez no tuvo reparo en quedarse cómodamente allí…

Pero sabía que estaba mintiendo. Su hiperactividad no le permitía estarse quieto como el líder, que podía permanecer horas y horas agazapado, o incluso, mirando con sus orbes verdes el atardecer que se veía por el oeste del Bosque de Beacon Hills.

Sin poder evitarlo, todo su pequeño cuerpecito comenzó a corretear en torno al grande cuerpo del lobo que le observaba con aquel rostro que podía expresar de todo y a la vez nada. Pero él no podía detenerse, no cuando el sol ni siquiera bostezaba los primeros rayos y los demás miembros de la manada aún roncaban, ajenos a todo.

Volvió a escuchar un gruñido, esta vez más profundo. Sabe que no le hace ninguna gracia, pero para el hurón marrón, hiperactivo como ninguno, demasiado irritante para el líder en la mayoría de las veces y chiflado de remate para el resto de la manada, no es cuestión de saber controlarse o no, es sólo que siempre ha sido así en torno al alfa, porque así demuestra que no sólo está a salvo junto a un lobo que podría considerarle su comida, sino que este le aceptó como uno más, aun cuando no podía encajar en aquel-

— ¡Hey, devuélvemelo! —Stiles exclamó, incorporándose del asiento para buscar la mano de Derek que sujetaba el cuaderno con los apuntes del instituto.

Aún no había culminado la idea, qué grandiosa idea cabe decir, cuando llegó Derek de quién sabe dónde a arrebatarle la historia tan emotiva que estaba construyendo. Extendió la mano, en un ademán apresurado, porque la tarea era para mañana; habría comenzado en otra ocasión de no ser porque estaba más ocupado haciendo _ciertas_ cosas de las que no hablaría.

—Derek, necesito que me des la libreta —dijo, moviendo sus manos nerviosamente—. De verdad es para mañana y si no tengo una historia medianamente decente, la profesora me quitará la cabeza y en serio, mira que de quitarme mi preciada cabeza no tendrás boca en la que poner tu-

—Stiles —Derek interrumpió su retahíla de incoherencias, frunciendo el ceño profundamente. Stiles atribuiría esa expresión a una molesta si no hubiese visto la línea fina de sus labios.

El muy capullo estaba conteniendo una sonrisa, ¡sonrisa! Al parecer algo de ahí le hizo mucha gracia.

Pero Stiles cree que no es nada gracioso el reprobar.

— ¡No te rías! —recriminó. Extendió la mano para arrebatarle el cuaderno y lo obtuvo porque el hombre lobo no opuso resistencia.

—No me rio —rebatió con simpleza, luego alzó ambas cejas, con esa expresión tan característica en él—. ¿Ese es el trabajo de Literatura? —señaló la libreta, haciendo especial hincapié en _ese,_ como si su emotiva historia fuese cualquier cosa.

—No es _ese_ —repuso Stiles con retintín, mientras abrazaba posesivamente su libreta—. Es una obra maestra. Además, no escribo tan mal. Que seas un lobo amargado con total nulidad para el arte no quiere decir que El Lobo y el Hurón sea un _ese._

— ¿El Lobo y el Hurón? —inquirió Derek, ignorando la palabrería sin sentido de Stiles. Una ceja alzada, unos labios apretados, signos claros que estaba a punto de echarse a reír.

—Así se llama la historia —defendió con dignidad, pero la verdad es que no le hallaba un buen nombre.

Derek meditó unos segundos antes de arriesgarse a cuestionar la edad de Stiles o alabar una historia que le provocaba un extraño sentimiento de culpa, como si necesitara acabar con la miseria de aquellas líneas… y qué final mejor que darle una muerte digna, arrojándola por el retrete.

No hizo ninguna de las cosas que pasaron por su mente, tan sólo terminó asintiendo, porque Derek es de pocas palabras y esperaba que esta vez Stiles no exigiera alguna respuesta, se le veía demasiado serio para su gusto y Stiles serio, no auguraba nada bueno.

Desde que está con él le conoce mucho más de lo que admite. Muy en el fondo, reconoce que no le gusta el silencio de Stiles.

Con un resoplido, que pareció un suspiro; pero no fue nada de eso sino un gruñido en realidad, pobre de quien dijese lo contrario, volvió su vista hacia Stiles, que esperaba impacientemente una respuesta.

Se acercó a él con lentitud, le quitó la libreta de las manos, dejándola sobre la mesa y luego le observó con seriedad, bueno, con la cara usual que expresa porque no halla qué otra expresión hacer y no es como si quisiese hacerlo tampoco ya que Stiles le conoce; sabe que, sólo con su mirada, hay muchas cosas que pueden decirse.

Pero el niño ha decidido que Derek debe hablar sí porque sí. Volvió a gruñir, aunque fue un resoplido… quien sabe si un suspiro pero eso para Derek fue un gruñido, se ha dicho, y centrándose enteramente en el chico, habló:

—Me gustaría tener un hurón —tocó el hombro de Stiles, apenas acariciándolo. El rostro de Stiles se iluminó, sonriéndole de esa forma que buscaba de dejarle ciego porque no estaba acostumbrado a aquella sonrisa tan deslumbrante.

—Sería genial. Ya tenemos un lobo —bromeó, echándosele a sus brazos y pasando los suyos sobre sus hombros—. Tenemos que completar el cuadro con un pequeño hurón marrón.

Derek inmediatamente llegó a la inevitable conclusión de que se había jodido con eso del hurón. Está seguro que tener un animal de esos sería como convivir con un mini Stiles y, sinceramente, le basta y sobra con uno. Pero ya no podía resarcirse, debía decir algo que no lastimara la inexistente sensibilidad del chiquillo, ¿y desde cuándo se preocupa? Quién sabe. Pero el caso es que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

A los segundos, correspondió al abrazo de Stiles —que parecía más bien una llave de lucha—, pasando sus fuertes brazos por la cintura del chico, apresándole más a su cuerpo. Le sonrió levemente, con picardía.

— ¿Sabías que los hurones se mueren si no se aparean con regularidad? —enarcó ambas cejas, la sutileza siendo acribillada con aquella frase.

Stiles a los segundos se echó a reír escandalosamente.

—Entonces hagamos que este hurón se muera, pero de la extenuación —y con ello, que si bien la sutileza estaba agonizando ahora había quedado aniquilada, Stiles enroscó sus piernas a las caderas de Derek, afianzándose como koala.

Derek no dijo nada, porque estaba de acuerdo con ello. Pero tenía que decir algo, aunque fuese mínimo.

—Tu sutileza me subleva.

—Me quieres así. Ahora, enséñame cómo se aparean los hurones.

Cuando se cerró la puerta de la habitación, la idea pasó al olvido.

— ¡No! ¡Mierda, Derek, no he terminado la tarea!

¿Pero quién dice que el lobo le hace caso a un pequeño hurón?


End file.
